Protecting
by Ms.TrinityTeenWolf
Summary: Its been a year since peter was killed and derek became alpha. Now that Nathan is a werewolf, more hunters and new creatures have appared. Can Ariel keep the family together and keep Nathan safe? Or will Nathan become rouge towards his family and kill everyone in his way? Peter/OC Sequal to "Like father, Like son"
1. Chapter 1

Teen Wolf Season 2. _Last season Ariel came back to Beacon hills with her son Nathan. She finds out that peter is alive and is the alpha. _

_The only reason why Nathan was ok with his father death is because he never really knew his father. But something is going to happen with Nathan in season 2._

I couldn't believe a year has passed. Ariel came back home to Beacon Hills with her son. When she gets home, she finds out that peter is alive and that he is the alpha, Scott got bite by him, Nathan is a werewolf now, and Kate is dead because of peter. Ever since peter died, Ariel's life became a little better, but she stills thinks that she could of have done more. She will always act Nathan is he ok with his father gone? But Nathan will just brush her off and sometimes he will get mad and punch a wall.

Ariel said "Come on Nathan, you're going to miss the bus."

Nathan ran down stairs and said "I'm coming mom."

Ariel grabs him by the shoulders and said "I know this year is going to be different, but I just want you to know that I love you and that you can tell me anything."

Nathan nodded his head and said "I know, maybe later I have to get to the bus."

Ariel kissed his forehead and Nathan walks out the door. She watches him leave and went to cleaning.

She went up stairs to clean Nathan room and saw that it was spotless. But she felt like that there was something out of place. Ever since peter died, Nathan became distant sometimes to his mother. She felt like he was hiding something from her. But what.

Ariel was looking on his desk that faces a window that looks out into the woods. When she was looking, she saw a gold band and a gold pocket watch. She lifts up the pocket watch and opens it. Her heart broke when she saw a picture of her and peter on their first date and a picture of Nathan when he was first born. Where did he get this stuff? She places it back on his desk and left his room.

_Nathan at school_

Nathan was bored, he wasn't paying attention to the teacher, and he kept looking out the window.

He looked over when the teacher called his named.

The teacher said "Is there something more interesting outside than what I am teaching ?"

Nathan rolled his eyes and said "No Mr. Gilmore, I think you teaching the class and talking so much will help us if we wasn't falling asleep."

The class laughed. Mr. Gilmore said " , no more lip from you, if I hear one more smart comment, it's to the principal."

Nathan didn't want to go the principal because if his mom found out, she will skin him alive.

Ariel p.o.v

I went to the find Derek and wanted to talk to him. When I get there, I walked right in and said "Derek I know you're here."

Derek comes from up stairs and said "Ariel what are you doing here?"

I said "I don't know, but I'll be lying to myself. I want you to talk to Nathan; I know he is not ok with his father death. He is putting up this wall. You need to talk to him and tell him why you killed his father."

Derek looked down and said "Nathan is just a child, he'll get over it."

I was getting mad and said "Did you get over it when you found that Kate killed your family, did you get over it when you found out that peter killed Laura?"

Derek looked at her and his eyes turned red and said "I think you should leave."

I nodded and said "Fine Derek, but you will talk to Nathan and tell him the truth, because if that wall is still up, Nathan is going to lose control and is going to kill someone."

I left the house and never looked back at Derek.

End of p.o.v

Ariel went home and saw Chris sitting on her front steps. She gets of her car and said "What are you doing here?"

Chris looked at her and said "I just came to check up on you."

Ever since peter died, Chris has been coming over a lot.

Ariel said "I'm fine and Nathan is fine."

Chris nodded and said "That's good; I just want to know is Nathan a werewolf?"

Ariel said "Why do you want to know, when Kate was sticking her nose in other people business, look where it got her."

Chris said "I know, look if Nathan is a werewolf, you need to be more careful because something is going to happen."

Ariel looked at Chris in the eyes and said "What's going to happen?" 

Chris looked at her and said "More hunters."


	2. Chapter 2

Chris wanted Ariel to come to Kate funeral. Ariel didn't want to go but she was going to go out of respect. She sat next to Allison and held her hand. Ariel looks around and saw some people that look like hunters but she couldn't be too sure.

The funeral was over and people were leaving. Ariel was talking to Allison when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Chris with an older man. Chris said "Ariel, I would like you to meet my father Gerard."

Ariel shook his hand and said "It's nice to meet you."

Gerard smiled and said "It's nice to meet you too, were you and Kate friends?"

Ariel forced a smile and said "You can say that."

Ariel phone buzzed in her pocket, she excused herself and went to check her phone. She looked and saw it was dad calling her.

"Hey dad." Said Ariel

Her dad said "Hey, I have Nathan here in my office."

Ariel said "Is everything ok?"

She said "Yea we are just talking about something's."

Her dad said "Yea, he can stay here and you can come pick him later ok."

Ariel said "Ok dad, see you later."

She hung up and went by Allison. Allison said "Is everything ok?"  
Ariel said "Yea that was my dad; he said Nathan is in office."

Allison nodded and hugs her saying "Thanks for coming, I know you and Kate never got along, thanks for coming."

Ariel said "It's no problem."

Ariel got in car and drove home, to change her clothes and is going to see Lydia in the hospital. She knew her brother was there at the hospital.

When she got home and changed her clothes, she lay down on the couch, she ended up falling asleep.

Ariel woke up at night when she heard her cell phone ringing. She got up and saw it was stiles calling her.

"What's going on stiles?" Ariel said sitting up on the couch

Stiles said "Lydia is gone."

Ariel jumped up quick and said "What do you mean she's gone?"  
Stiles said "She's gone and naked, running around, me, Scott, and Allison are looking for her."

Ariel said "I need you to keep posted; I'll keep a look out for her."

Stiles said "Alright, I'll keep you updated."

She hung up the phone and sat down on the couch. She looked up at the fireplace and saw a picture of Nathan and Peter together. She smiled when she felt a tear coming down her face.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any of Teen Wolf. I only own Ariel and Nathan

Lydia was found two days later. She was found naked in the woods. Stiles called Ariel and told her what was going on. When Nathan was off at school, Derek came by and told her that he was going to start building a pack.

"Have you lose your mind?" said Ariel

Derek shook his head and said "No, I don't think I have."

Ariel looked at him and said "Why are trying to build a pack so fast, who is going to be in your pack?"

Derek said "A young boy name Isaac, and I was thinking having Nathan join my pack."

Ariel said "Over my dead body, what the hell is your problem, if Nathan becomes part of your pack, I'll will get one of Chris gun and shoot you myself."

Derek said "You and Chris are getting kind of close."

Ariel said "We are just friends, I think you should leave."

Derek nodded and walks out. But before he walk out he said "You can't protect Nathan forever, he needs to grow up."

Ariel said "I will protect my son from everything, even to my last dying breath."

Derek smirked and walks out the door.


End file.
